Lost in Stereo
by Ignis Lupus
Summary: Lily Evans has a strange habit of dancing late every night, and James Potter has an even stranger habit of watching her dance late every night. One-Shot.


**A/N: **Alright, so I'm terribly sorry if this is utterly horrible, but just bear with me please. I haven't done much writing in a very long time. Please review, I'm open to whatever you think. But, if you are going to tell me you don't like it, could you tell me why? Also, I could just like you to know that I am not good with love stories or anything of the sort and I'm trying to practice, so please keep that in mind. Also, this is lightly based off the song 'Lost in Stereo' by All Time Low.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the written text.

Enjoy!

* * *

He always watched her from a distance. She was like a ticking time bomb, almost always ready to explode when he came anywhere near a ten mile radius of her, but there was always one time when she seemed to forget about the entire world. When she was lost in her own dreamer world, when she was lost in her music, lost in the stereo.

She always danced alone, every night in the Heads Common Room. He didn't think she knew that he was always there, watching her dance, but he always was. At precisely 11 o'clock at night she would leave her room and go out into the Common Room. She would immediately turn on her little- yet quite loud- Muggle stereo and blast her music. He would always be there, standing in his doorway, always watching. Yet, she never noticed. No, she just danced away, completely oblivious to the lovesick boy watching her with eyes filled with love, amusement, and just the tiniest touch of lust. He wanted nothing more than to storm up to her, grip her around the waist and dance the night away with her. He had loved her for years- since his Fourth, really, but she had always hated him. He felt a small smile twitch at his lips as he watched her dancing with a huge smile on her face, singing along to the lyrics quietly with her usual tone-deaf voice that most would find repulsive, but he loved it. It reminded him that she wasn't perfect, that she had her imperfections- and that just made him love her more.

His eyes roamed her constantly moving and twisting body freely, taking in every part of her being. Her fiery red hair was being tossed through the air, and every once and a while he would catch a glimpse of her bright green eyes. Her short yet smooth legs were a blur to him, her long torso was twisting as she spun, and her thin arms were held outwards to help her stay balanced. Her lips were pursed and barely moving as she sang along, and her eyes were narrowed in concentration..

Suddenly, though, her left foot tripped over a crease in the carpet and she was about to go tumbling down and land on her face- but he wouldn't be having that. In less than a second he was there, catching her by the waist and pulling her flush against him. After about a minute, he looked down at the girl in his arms with a small smile playing across his lips. He could hear her heavy breathing, see her heaving chest, and feel her heart pounding from the way she was pressed up against him. Then, all too soon, she abruptly pulled away from him and slapped him in the chest,

"JAMES CHARLUS POTTER!" She shouted, her green eyes blazing and her face flushed a deep, bright red. There it was, her switchblade attitude.

"Yes, my dear Lily-flower?" James asked her with a playful smile. This earned him a slap to the back of his head.

"Were you... watching me?" She asked, her eyes that just seconds ago were blazing with anger were now filled with confusion, especially when she saw him blush slightly and duck his head. "James?"

He looked down at her, the playful smile now gone as he stared at her intensely, making her fidget and shift her weight from foot to foot, "Yes, Lily... I was, and I've been doing it for a long time. I'm not going to lie to you." He murmured, slowly reaching out and gently placing a hand on her cheek, uncertain as to how she was going to react. Surprisingly, she didn't say nor do anything- which was quite unusual, as him touching her in any way usually led to him getting screamed at or hit- other that study his face closely. He took a deep breath, before whispering almost sheepishly, "Lily Evans... I love you. I'm not joking, I really do"

She instantly jerked away from him and looked down; he could tell from the way she held herself that she was suddenly flustered, "Look, Potter, don't know what you're playing at, but I'm not just some prize to be won! We both know that the only reason you asked me out in the first place was because Sirius Black dared you to, and we also both know that the only reason you keep asking is because I'm the one girl that you know you can't have. You need to stop, Potter... Stop lying to me." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Lily?" He asked quietly, his voice suddenly panicky, "Lily are you crying?" He gently grabbed her chin and tilted it upwards so she was looking up at him- and he was looking down at her. He watched the tears spilling out from her eyes and slowly trickling down her cheeks against her will sadly. "Hey, you don't need to cry... And you know that's not true. I mean, sure, the reason I asked you out in the first place _was _because of a dare, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you. There are lots of things of love about you." He murmured, unable to stop himself as his head involuntarily dipped down and his lips connected gently with hers.

He could honestly say that he hadn't meant for it to happen, but he would also be honest in saying he did not regret it at all. As soon as his lips had touched hers, he had meant to pull away, but he couldn't find it in him to do it, so he instead continued kissing her. At first, Lily didn't respond, instead just standing there stock still. Then, just when he was about to pull away dejectedly, he felt her lips jump to life against his. Suddenly, their lips were moving feverishly and hungrily against each others, and James had his hands gripping her hips tightly while her arms were wrapped around his torso. He put all the love he had for her into that kiss, and it was everything that he had ever hoped for. Her touch, her kiss... Everything. It was euphoria. Then, all too quickly, it was over. He had pulled away, in dire need of air, but he instantly regretted it as she stepped away from him, her eyes wide and upset.

"Lily!" He said quickly, snaking an arm around her waist and pulling her against him again, fearful that she was going to leave him- just when he got a hold of her, too...

"James, please, let me go. Don't you think you've hurt me enough?" She whispered, trying to pull away from him, but his grip on her waist was too tight. _Damn Quidditch,_ was her only thought.

"Lily, wait, can't we just..." He voice trailed off as he realized that her music was still blasting. He suddenly had a mischievous smile plastered on his face. His arm left her waist and suddenly both hands were on her shoulders and he was holding her an arm's length away, "Would you like to dance, Miss Evans?"

Lily looked up at him, her sadness replaced by utter confusion, "What?" She asked him slowly, unsure. He just grinned and mumbled a quiet 'great' before placing his hands on her hips and leading her in a quick paced dance around the Common Room. Her hands eventually found his shoulders, and were placed there hesitantly; and so they danced like that into the early hours of the morning, until Lily began to fall asleep on her feet. James gently led her to the couch and helped her lie down before moving on to her small stereo and fiddling with it for a while until her finally managed to turn it off. Once he was done with that, he slowly approached the couch once more and gently lifted Lily's feet to make room for him to sit down before placing them upon his lap once he was settled.

"Lily?" He murmured, nudging her gently. This caused her to groan tiredly, "Lily, we need to talk." He told her firmly. She let out another moan but slowly cracked her eyes open to look at him calmly, "'Bout what?" She mumbled.

"About us." He stated, and it was obvious by the way her body stiffened that she had forgotten what had happened before their dancing in her tired and half-asleep state of mind. He quickly continued talking as she took a deep breath, as it was also obvious that she was going to tell him that 'there is no us', but he didn't want to hear that. He needed to talk to her first. "Look, this isn't a game to me, Lily. Was that kiss not enough to prove how I feel about you? I honestly love you. I love the way you are always ready to defend anybody and everybody- even Snape- and how loyal and brave you are. You would never let anyone talk badly of your friends, and if someone is talking badly of you... Well, you just ignore it, brush it off... I love that. Your switchblade attitude, the way you are kind to everyone, the way you give everyone a chance, the way you rarely hold a grudge... Except when it comes to me... Honestly, Lily? Why can't you just give me a chance? Just one bloody chance! That's all I need, Lily... That's all I've ever needed... Can't you see that I've changed? I'm not the same boy I was in Fifth year, Lily... So, would you _please _just give me one last chance?"

She was silent for a while, "I don't know James... I just... I suppose one chance couldn't hurt, could it? I mean... It's not like I would be promising to spend an eternity with you..." She murmured, giving in and sending him a weak smile. Though she would never admit it aloud, she had grown quite fond of him in the time that they had spent together as Head Boy and Head Girl.

That was all James needed to hear. There was suddenly a huge, goofy grin on his face, and he didn't even bother to straighten his crooked glasses, "Then, Lily Evans, would you like to grace me with your presence for the Hogsmeade trip next Saturday?" He asked, his voice playful and teasing.

"Oh... I don't know... Next Saturday, you say?" She teased, suddenly feeling braver around him and back to her usual self, "Well, I can't make any promises, but I do believe I will be free..." Her voice trailed off at his stern look and she chuckled slightly, "Of course, James."

He felt another burst of happiness inside of him, and leaned closer to her, kissing her gently once again. But, of course, the kiss that was once again meant to be a quick peck on the lips turned into so much more. They both seemed to forget about the fact that neither had slept at all that night and the fact that they had classes starting up within just a few hours time; but, at that point in time, nothing mattered to either but the other.

And to think this all started with Lily Evans' strange habit of dancing late every night, and James Potter's even stranger habit of watching her.


End file.
